


The Walking Dead Sorted

by EpitomyofShyness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Analysis, Ensemble Cast, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts Houses, Meta, sortinghatchats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpitomyofShyness/pseuds/EpitomyofShyness
Summary: In which I attempt to Sort the various characters within the Walking Dead show into the Harry Potter Hogwarts Houses, utilizingdirgewithoutmusic's amazingSorting Hat Chatssystem.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Walking Dead Sorted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sortinghatchats Official Quiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410645) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> I do not support Rowling's bigoted views. Trans women are women, and trans men are men.

###  **Introduction**

The following is based on [ dirgewithoutmusic ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic) and [ improbabledragon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbabledragon/pseuds/improbabledragon) ’s [ Sortinghatchats Official Quiz ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410645) . You can take the quiz [ here ](https://ejadelomax.itch.io/sortinghatchats) . You can see the authors’ analysis of a variety of characters from different fandoms by checking out their [ podcast ](http://sortinghatchats.castos.com/) or reading the [ transcript ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529336/chapters/59224597) of it. 

The following chapters will assume the reader has some familiarity with the above quiz. However as a baseline I will establish the following;

Characters have Primary and Secondary Houses. Your Primary House is _why_ you do something, while your Secondary House is _how_ you do something. Neither is more important than the other, and they are not necessarily the same. A Primary Slytherin could be a Secondary Gryffindor, and be sorted into either house.

In addition there are models. Models are when an individual likes the Why or How of another House, but if push came to shove they would ultimately fall back on their Primary or Secondary.

Lastly, Primary and Secondary Houses can be Burned. A Burned Primary feels they cannot live up to whatever it is that drives them, and this has implications on their behavior. A Burned Secondary feels that they are not good at using the tools they most value, or that they are too weak to use those tools, and this also has implications on their behavior. 

###  **The Characters**

Chapter one will cover the sorting of Rick and his wife Lori, his son Carl, as well as Shane Walsh and Morgan Jones. Duane sadly does not have enough screen time or characterization for me to offer any insight into his possible Houses, and so will not receive a Sorting.

###  **Rick Grimes**

Rick is a quintessential Gryffindor, it being both his Primary and Secondary House. Almost every choice he makes throughout the series is based on how he feels; what feels right, what feels wrong. He only rarely listens to others, and almost always charges into situations with no plan, or the barest sketch of a plan if there is one. He thinks on his feet, and never feels content to sit on the sidelines and wait out the action. That said, he models Slytherin in both his Primary and Secondary House. He adores his family, and enjoys putting them first before anything else. But, when push comes to shove he will do what he feels is the right thing even if it means putting them second. He also thinks it is smart to transform and adapt as Slytherin Secondaries commonly do, but again when it comes down to it he prefers to charge in and be upfront.

Gryffindor is the most common House of protagonists, unsurprisingly since Gryffindors are active individuals. Since protagonists often need to be at the heart of action for a story, making them a Gryffindor ensures they will always charge into the middle of things. There are certainly protagonists who are not Gryffindors, but in Rick Grimes' case he fits the bill perfectly.

###  **Lori Grimes**

Lori is also a Gryffindor Primary and Secondary, however unlike her husband her Secondary is Burned. Like Rick her morality is based around what she feels, “If it feels wrong don’t do it.” She turns to her inner compass to decide what is the right course of action, her intuition and emotions driving her choices throughout the series. However, unlike Rick, her Burned Secondary leaves her feeling weary and helpless. She wants to charge in but feels like she can’t, instead freezing up and allowing events to pass her by. With her Secondary Burned she turns instead to her Secondary Model, utilizing the adaptiveness of Slytherin by molding her personality to the people around her. It isn’t awful, but she can’t help wishing that she could be more forthright and honest, but she feels like she can’t afford to. In her Primary she models Hufflepuff, valuing the loyalty, hard work and fairness of the House of Badgers. This helps to explain why she is so devastated by the realization that she ‘cheated’ on Rick when she thought he was dead. Her sense of loyalty and the realization that he wasn’t dead makes her feel as though she has betrayed him, when in reality it was a misunderstanding and accident.

###  **Carl Grimes**

Carl is the Slytherin son of Gryffindor parents. Ultimately what matters most to him is his family, and he achieves his goals by adapting to his circumstances. He models Gryffindor on his Secondary though, admiring his father’s upfront and forthright nature, and outside of his immediate care for his loved ones and family he follows the code of trying to be a good person that his mother and father laid out for him.

###  **Shane Walsh**

Shane is our first split House, being a Slytherin Primary and Gryffindor Secondary. While his focus remains on his family and loved ones, his main goal always being their wellbeing and safety, his methods are that of Gryffindor, charging into situations and getting things done. He can’t stand to change his methods or words, as Andrea criticizes Shane by saying, "You ever consider a lighter touch? ... Those [decisions] were all the right calls. It's your presentation that leaves something to be desired." Shane can’t change his presentation, he is who he is, and as a Gryffindor Secondary all he can do is change volume, not content. 

###  **Morgan Jones**

Morgan is a fascinating individual who starts the series as a Slytherin Primary and Hufflepuff Secondary, but his Primary House becomes Burned with the death of his son. In Burning he begins rejecting all connections, focusing all his attention on ‘Clearing’ his surroundings to make them safe. When he finally encounters Eastman, he falls back onto his Ravenclaw Primary Model, clinging to Eastman’s Hufflepuff worldview as a lifejacket to keep himself from drowning. Ultimately it can’t last, as when push comes to shove Morgan puts aside his view of all life being equal to prioritize the people he has formed a connection to. His Hufflepuff Secondary House can be seen in how he works tirelessly to accomplish whatever goal has captured his attention. Pleasure in the work is irrelevant, it needs to be done and so he does it. Like his Primary Ravenclaw Model, he also has a Secondary Ravenclaw Model, valuing the forethought and planning that Ravenclaws often utilize. That said when it comes down to it he will simply work hard rather than making extensive plans if he has to choose between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> If you disagree with any of the above Sortings please say why! I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'd also enjoy hearing any thoughts you have on characters I have yet to post on. Who knows, maybe you'll even persuade me to your way of thinking!


End file.
